A vehicle that uses electric power for motive force needs to provide the user with the amount of charge in the traction battery, e.g., to calculate a driving range. One measure is State of Charge (SOC) of a traction battery. SOC can be a measure of battery charge in Coulomb, Amp*hours or %. SOC is usually determined based on current integration, cell voltage, or a combination of both.